Memory Lane
by Amarantha Paiva Re
Summary: When one chooses to love they have to be prepared for the best moments of their life, and the worst. But there's something to be said for the ones who make it through everything and still come out somewhat whole. GxS. Two-shot.


Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yet this story is solely mine.

Memory Lane

I remember the first time we met. You were staring down my two companions with killer intent, something I as a Genin hadn't seen nearly enough to not be affected. That was the first time in my life I had ever come in contact with someone willing to kill out of sheer pleasure. Even Zabuza had a kinder side to him before he died. But when your eyes finally glared into my own I swear my entire world stopped and fell off its axis. Even though your eyes may have only swept over mine in passing you had instilled such fear in me that I couldn't even remember how to breathe.

Since that time you and I have reconciled over the years for how you had later tried to kill me and raze my proud village to the ground. We ourselves never became close since you only opened up to Naruto at the time. You were so new to the emotions attached to friendship that what little you could give was quickly swallowed up in the wake of Naruto's over eager attempts to try and get you to eat at Ichiraku's.

After you rescued Lee from certain death I never saw you again. Gradually I grew under the tutelage of my master the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. I finally began to have faith in myself as a kunoichi. I could protect my precious people now.

Around the time I was nearing a new level in my power Naruto came back from his years of training. It was supposed to be a happy occasion but then we were sent word of your capture. The organization Akatsuki had finally made its move.

When we arrived we were briefed on the situation. Being Tsunade's protégé I quickly formulated an antitoxin that would counter Sasori's poison in your brother, Kankuro. After that battles were fought and we eventually came out the victors. You however were not so lucky. You had lost Shukaku, along with your life. No one wore a smile on their face, even though in the past everyone wished for your demise.

Then, you were given the miracle of a second chance by Chiyo-sama. She chose to give you that chance at the cost of her own life. And she did with a smile.

When you first opened your eyes, only smiles and relieved faces greeted you. It really was like a new start. You had proven yourself to your people as the Kazekage. You had kept your oath to protect the village, and in the process you gained the loyalty and love of your citizens.

A lot happened after that. My skills were pushed to the limit multiple times all for the sake of rescuing one I loved. In the end it was pointless because he chose another path and another girl. I was nothing but his past and I was to remain buried like the rest of his memories. The day he attacked our village was the day I faced him in battle, and killed him with the help of Naruto. Perhaps history does repeat itself, but where our predecessors failed we succeeded in vanquishing our tainted comrade.

I had become strong in the end, but I had lost the part of my heart that could love.

But you changed that. You came and gathered up all the fragmented slivers of my fragile heart and dutifully began to mend and mold them back into a loving core. A better one than the first.

You changed me for the better.

Then something unprecedented happened. In a fight for our lives you were caught in the crossfire of some strange jutsu. It wasn't until after the fight, when I crawled over to you on weak arms and knees and laid my hands against your dirt-smeared face that the truth became clear when you smacked my hands away and snarled at me. Your memories of me were gone. The look of annoyance and cold emptiness as you gazed at me with jade eyes that used to glimmer with warmth and sincerity only drove the facts home even harder.

You nearly killed me that day. I can't really blame you since your memory was gone and I appeared to be an enemy in a battle you couldn't remember. Still I couldn't fight you. If you sister and her squad hadn't come I would be dead today.

Back in Suna it became clear that you hadn't lost all of your memories, only the ones of me and our time together. You still carried on with the duties of Kazekage and you still lived your life according to the routine you had kept in the past. But our past together left gaps in your life that needed to be filled. Unfortunately you didn't turn to me with those problems.

When you first chose me you were not without other options. You had women lined up all ready to do your bidding as long as they could hear your husky and dangerous voice. Even when we started seeing each other they didn't cease their attempts to woe you into bed. You had grown into such a remarkable and handsome man. And yet you chose me.

It appears though, as if you had harbored a secret liking towards your secretary and pupil, Matsuri. She practically pounced on the chance to have you for herself and you went to her willingly. Eager for any kind of support that would offer you solace from the harsh gaps of memory.

Still, I stayed out of duty to you and to any hope that you would one day remember me. I stayed because my love for you was the only thing keeping me from breaking apart, just like in the past. I stayed because seeing you, even if you had your arms wrapped around another women, even if you made her feel pleasures only known to me until then, even if you spoke words that were only meant for my ears, your very presence could still conjure up memories of the past. Memories that that I could never live without.

Your sister, Temari, had taken me in after your accident and let me live with her for as long as I desired. Both her and Kankuro supported me in any way they could, but encounters with me only made you angry and volatile. So we all agreed that I should remain hidden from you, so that you wouldn't have to lose control of your emotions again.

That is, until the day you announced your engagement to her. In front of the entire village you announced that she was the woman you would marry and make your wife. That was the day I finally broke down.

It only took hours for me to pack my bags and gear up for the journey home. Your siblings could see the pain I was in and let me go with promises to visit and pleasant wishes. I ran through the gates and didn't look back. I didn't need their pity.

It took me a day and four hours to reach this place. And here I stand on the threshold of so many memories laid out before me. My old apartment is covered in a fine layer of dust. Testament to the time I've been away.

Slowly, almost painfully, I step across the doorway and place my foot on the dusty floor, disturbing the particles for the first time in ages. I have taken my first step into the bleak and hard future that you are not a part of.

Sighing at the thought I pulled my baggage off of my back and threw it onto the couch where it landed with a soft poof and a wave of powder. Unhurriedly I walked over to the kitchen, pulled out one of the four chairs, and sat dejectedly. Home sweet home. I had come back to the place I'd sworn I'd never return after he found me.

Why is fate such a cruel vindictive bitch? Why couldn't she have let me finally have peace in the arms of one I loved? I'm pretty sure I have abided by all the laws in life, I give to the community, I'm always there for anyone who needs me, and I have always protected everything that is precious to me regardless of my own life. I think that warrants some happiness.

Something clenched in my stomach unpleasantly. Oh damn. Don't tell me I was sick!

I rushed to the bathroom before whatever was inside me upturned it self on my dusty wooden floors. That would be a treat to clean up. I made it to her highness and bowed before the porcelain goddess just in time. I spent the rest f my evening at her side.

How strange. I didn't have any other symptoms accept nausea and vomiting. I had been throwing up regularly for the past couple of weeks, but now that I thought about it all those incidents were due to smells or foods I didn't like. Why would I suddenly become that sensitive?

The answer hit me like a freight train on speed. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no." I stumbled across the bathroom and slammed open my cabinet where I kept the essentials to a clean and healthy life. "No, no, no, no, no, no." Grabbing the item with shaking hands I stumbled back to the toilet. Groaning because I at least needed to clean it before I used it again I ran to the guest bathroom instead. "Oh God, please no." After using the contraption I hunkered down and waited for the allotted time. I was on the device before the alarm even went off. "NOOOOOOOO! Why now! WHY NOW!" I threw the sinister contraption that, with its glaring lime green plus sign, just told me I was indeed three months pregnant with Gaara's child.


End file.
